Family Matters
by Naya's Snixxx
Summary: Santana and Brittany goes to an award show with their family. Fut-Brittany fic. ONE-SHOT. Try it. All Fluffy


**I am sorry that this is not a Your the one update but my computer wont open and it crashed so I have to restart my writing for it again. I am using my friends computer that is why I made this. I will try to update within the week and a half.**

**Okay so this story just made its own story in my head when I went to go grocery shopping. I though of how cute would a little brittana kids would look like so this came up and I though why not write it down so your about to read it. **

**I though of making it the future of Brittana in my other story Your The One but I just though no because you guys might get confused.**

**Anyway this is a one-shot G!P with Britt having it okay... okay! **

**SO on with the story.**

* * *

As the car moves and pass by a lot of buildings Santana think of the three people sitting with her in the Limousine. Two types of giggle break her thoughts and turned to the side watching as her wife make a 3 year old boy and girl giggle and laugh at the blondes antics.

Brittany is making derp and funny faces at the two three year olds that are strapped to their car seats.

The little girl named Angel Lopez-Pierce was wearing light pink dress that covers her shoulder and stops a little above the knee. I had a big pink bow in the front. With her blonde hair in pigtails but is curled small one way. Her slightly tanned skin blending in. The big brown eyes are filled with happiness and excitement. Her smile that she got from her blonde mother that reaches to her eyes and her giggles that are making Santana's once cold heart melt and melt all over again. She also has the same personality as Brittany. She is like a mini Brittany. She is a picture of an Angel. Hence why her mothers called her that.

The little boy who is sited right next to his twin sister named Zavier Lopez-Pierce is wearing white short sleeve polo shirt with a blue and white striped tie and a black buttoned inside vest with dark jeans. His dark hair is styled with the side trimmed short and his top hair all pointing left up. He also have a fedora hat that his mother Santana is holding in her hands with her clutch. His blue eyes are filled with curiosity and amusement while looking at his blonde mother. His face is more of Santana's with the exception of his eyes as he got it from Brittany. His personality is more of Santana but also had Brittany's kindness and optimism. He is like a mini Santana with a part of Brittany which Santana is so thankful of. He can be shy though and its the cutest

"Mommy stop being silly monkey!" Angel said with her angelic smile and giggle as she giggles at her mother.

"Yah Mommy stop being a silly monkey I only do that!" Zavier huffed with an annoyed face and his chubby arms crossed on his chess with that damn pout and puppy dog eyes as he looked down on his lap.

"Mommy stop being so mean to my babies!" Santana teased the blonde joining the conversation and winkin at the little boy and girl that are full on smiling again.

Brittany turned to her wife and examined Santana's dress for tonight. Santana was wearing a cream colored jumpsuit that showed enough cleavage and a silver jimmy choo pumps to go with it. Her black hair are in waves cascading down her shoulders. She had a natural look except her cream colored lips and purple eye shadow she had on.

"Well I am sorry if I am only making my dearly beloved children laugh before we get to the Awards tonight." She said with a wink to out kids as the kids only giggle to themselves. Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany's lips for a while then moved back to look at her wife.

Brittany was wearing a black heart shaped tube top and a black short sleeved blazer on top of it, she was also wearing a black slacks that hug lower legs tight. She was also wearing black pumps so she and Santana are the same height. She wore her hair in a tight pony with a little bump in the front top. Her makeup was just plain and in Santana's eyes she was definition of perfect. Well Brittany and their two little trouble makers.

The limo came to a stop and broke Santana from the though she had of her family. She could hear fans muffled scream outside the limo. She unbuckled her son while Brittany did the same with their daughter.

"Mami you look bootyful" The little boy said to Santana with a slight blush on is tanned colored skin. Santana giggled at her sons reaction and kissed his cheek.

"So do you mi amor, so do you." She said with a smile and looked at her little princess. "You okay their princess?" She said with her motherly tone that is concern filled.

"Yah Mami just ner- ner- nerv- Mommy whats the word again?" She said with a confused face that is too cute to be owned by a three year old. Brittany kissed her cheek and answered.

"It's called nervous babe" She reminded the little girl.

"Yah what Mommy said"

"Well babe it's okay to be nervous it's your first time coming to things like this so its okay and just tell Mommy or I when you are scared and what to leave okay mija? and you too mijo."

"Okay Mami." the two answered in unison.

"Good now lets go." Brittany said while nodding to the guard outside the limousine to open the door.

As the guard open the limo all the muffled scream became ear splitting screams.

"Santana over here"

"Look Brittany and Santana brought Angel and Zavier with them tonight!"

"They look so cute!"

"I might actually just die! I just saw Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce!"

Those were the only ones Santana heard when she stepped out of the car with Brittany helping her out. When she go out she waved at some fans that looks like they just crapped their pants with excitement. She turned to help Angel out of the car. When she got out she quickly went to Brittany's side and hold on to Brittany's leg like her little cute life depended on it. Santana turned and helped her little man out and when he got out she put his black and white fedora hat on his head.

When the kids heard the people screams and shout for their parents their nervousness doubled and they got scared of what would happen. Both mothers knew that the kids would get scared and it will take time for them to warm up to the screaming seeing as both kids are hiding behind their parents legs.

When the kids turned up to face their parents the duo saw the fear in their children's face and it concerned them. Brittany went down to pick up Angel while Santana bent down and tried to calm his son with sweet and soothing words. Both kids fear got lower as their parents tended to them.

When the kids are calm enough they began to move forward to the red carpet.

They saw familiar faces when they got to the line. They saw two of their high school friends. Kurt Hummel-Anderson was fixing his husband Blaine Hummel-Anderson's bowtie. They saw the family move into the line and said their greetings. When they saw the kids acting different, Blaine asked what was wrong.

"They are just nervous and scared cause this is their very first event that they have been too and its also the first event people are gonna see us again in an event since ever since San gave birth to them we were kinda laying low with the paps." Brittany stated with the little girl clinging to her neck tightly. The two adult accepted the answer and tried to move on with their catching up.

When it was Santana and Brittany's turn to walk the carpet they told their kids to stay and be good with their uncles. The kids obeyed with a little hesitation and moved their clinging to their uncle Kurt and Blaine's legs.

Santana and Brittany took pictures together and apart for the paps. The paps creamed left and right to get their attention and get new pics and poses of the duo as this is the first time they saw them in an event together again after 3 years. They were taking their pictures together when someone screamed.

"Can you guys kiss?" When they heard that they obeyed and pecked each other on the lips with smiles on their faces. They look lovingly at each other. Butterflies and fireworks are still there after 10 year of being together. The camera's went off the hook.

"Can we have a family picture with you guys and your kids?" Someone screamed as the kiss camera flash went down.

They both looked at each other and shrugged.

"Okay but can you guys not shout at them cause this is their first time on an event and they are a little anxious and are a little shy and you know how kids are when they are shy so just be patient with them pls?" Brittany asked all the paps and they all stopped taking pics and nodded.

The couple went to the side and knelt down in front of their children.

The kids went out of their hiding place behind their uncles legs. The two mothers can't help but look lovingly at the blonde and brunette haired boy and girl. You can almost hear their hearts melt and aww at the two cute kids.

"Hey babes are you okay?" Brittany asked while holdin a hand for the little girl to take and she did.

"I is okay mommy. Xav is okay too. We scared." Angel said with a small voice and that damn Pierce pout and puppy dog face. The parent can't help but frown a little bit because of the scene in front of them.

"That is good princess but you dont need to be scared mommy and I are here with you guys and we wont let anything harm you okay?" Santana asked with a caring tone towards the little ones.

"Kay mami" Xavier said with a small smile on his handsome cute face. His sister agreeing with him by nodding and smiling to her parents.

"Good. Now so the people with the camera wants a picture of us as a family and they want to see you... Is it okay for us to take pictures for them? You don't have too you know? We won't get mad" the brunet asked. The twins looked at each other and shrugged their chubby shoulders and a smile on his chubby face for Xavier's part and a smile and nod for angels part. Thank god the kids nodded. The girls smiled and kissed both of the kids faces while saying thank you to the kids making the kids giggle. They stand up and brought their family of four on the red carpet with Xavier in Santana's hand hold and Angel's with Brittany.

The paps were first taking pictures of the kids hiding behind their parents legs and holding them their like they are gonna vanish. The mother's looking at their children lovingly. Then they slowly let go and hold Santana's left hand for Xavier's part and Brittany's right hand in Angels part. Making their parents go into the middle. The parents smile at each other and wrap their arms around each other's waist and smile up to the flashing cameras.

Everyone was getting crazy because of the family in front of them. It was a perfect family in anybody's eyes that can see the family themselves. Two wonderful loving parents and two crazy adorable and cute and nice kids. A perfect family of four.

Then finally the kids give them their eye reaching, cheeky, and adorable smiles that you can almost hear everyone saying aww at the two. This made the two parent smile bigger sensing their kids are already adjusting to the cameras. The kids move in front and between the two parents. Both parents put one hand on the kids shoulder while still staying in their embrace.

Now the paparazzi are off the hook trying to get as much picture of the family standing in front of them as much as they can. The kids were getting blinded by the flashes so they kept blinking. They were escorted to walk more on the carpet and kept posing as a family and they also broken apart but with both of them holdin one of the kids by their side.

Some interviews here and there. What do you expect in an event as big as the Alma's. Asking what has happened to their lives in the past 3 years that they have been "hiding". Some asking about the album Santana is releasing in 3 weeks time. Some asked about Brittany's dancing career. Or about Santana's nomination as Best Album and Best Female Singer for tonight.

Some asked the kids a question or two. The kids tried to answer the people with their baby words and sentences like. "I is happy with Mami" "I is okay" "No I don't wanna" "Mommy and Mami the best Mommies ever!" "I is Zav" "I is Angel  
" Are some of their answers to the interviewers and they couldn't stop gushing about the twins and their parents.

When they were finished with the interviews they agreed to go see and take pictures and autographs for their fans. Some were on the verge of collapsing and some were cool and collected in the outside but the girls knew they were screaming in the inside. Some took a pic with the kids and their mommies and some on thier own with the kids holdin their hands.

"Brittany can you be my baby daddy pls!" A girl screamed and Brittany blushed still not comfortable that everyone know about her bottom half. When Santana fell pregnant they had to tell everyone that Brittany has a dick and that is their "instrument" that they used to get Santana prego.

"Sorry but I am Santana's and I am happily married and I couldn't ask for anything more... Well probably another child would work" She answered and said the last part while looking at Santana who was doing autographs. Santana froze when she heard that part. She was looking wide eyed at the blonde and the blonde couldn't help but smile cheekily and wink at her wife.

Everyone that heard that was flailing and clapping and cheering at the couple. The kids had wide smiles on their faces when they heard their blonde mother wants a baby. They were excited to have a baby brother or sister now. And Brittany was to blame for that.

"Is that so?" Santana finally snapped from her stupor and asked while walked to the blonde with her son.

"Yup so whad yah think?"

"I think we might have to talk and see about it."

"Well then we will"

"See yah guy and thanks for everything! Your love and support is greatly appreciated." The brunet said to their fans and waves as she crosses the road with her son in tow.

"Yah guys see you later" The blonde said and did a cute salute to her and Santana's fans. "Come on princess let's go and follow mami and your brother inside."

When they were escorted inside to their seats in the fifth row the kids in the middle of them Santana turned and looked at her wife.

"You did the purposely didn't you?" She said with amusement and slightly narrowed eyes.

"Kinda but I am serious I think we are ready to have junior number 3" Brittany said with a shrug.

"You sure baby? Cause I am ready but you also know we are gonna have more kids in our hands and we might not be able to take care of th-"

"Santana babe I am ready. Actually I have been for awhile now I just didnt know how to say it to you. And we can do this babe we did pretty... Kids cover your ears pls" The kids did as what they are told. "Pretty damn good cause look at our little girl and boy. They are all loads of awesomeness. Babes you can take your hands off now." The kids didn't hear so Britt and San had to take the hands of of their ears and kiss the kids forehead then kiss each other on the lips.

That night Santana won both awards and she thanked her family for all their support and most importantly her wife and kids who are their with her to make her happy and make all her worries go away. That night Santana and Brittany made love like there was no tomorrow. They were gentle and sweet with their actions.

What they didn't know was that in three weeks time Satana was pregnant again with their third child. They also didn't know that their third child was gonna be another little man. They also didn't know their family will be th biggest the Lopez and Pierce clan has ever known with 13 kids.

But the only thing they knew as they laid on their beds naked with Brittany spooning Santana behind was that their still so much in love with each other. Their life couldn't get any better with their kids slumbering peacefully down the hall and both in each others arms. Family.

Their family.

The Lopez-Pierce Family.

Their family pretty damn matters to them.


End file.
